


Aura

by BradyGirl_12



Category: due South
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Poems, M/M, Male Slash, Poetry, Prose Poem, Romance, Slash, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-13
Updated: 1999-02-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 10:17:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11125095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Benny sings Ray's praises.





	Aura

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. Original pseudonym: Gilda Lily.
> 
>  **Rated: PG-13**  
>  Disclaimer: B&R not mine,  
> Alliance's, bindlestitch!  
> Inspired by: A Certain Someone  
> At RCW  
> (c) August 17, 1998  
> 

He walks in beauty  
Like the night,  
His grace so fluid,  
His heart so warm.  
  
Tanned and slender,  
Smile so dazzling,  
It takes my breath  
Away.  
  
Velvet voice,  
Silvery laugh,  
Long fingers  
Touching  
My shaking limbs.  
  
And those eyes!  
Green and glowing,  
Sweet and knowing,  
I feel faint.  
  
He smells so good,  
I want to taste him.  
He moves with fire,  
And I wish to catch  
That burning passion.  
  
Oh, my Ray,  
You glow with life,  
Compassion suits  
you.  
Your aura  
Glows, and  
Sex is whispered,  
I cannot resist  
Your sparkling light.  
  
You are  
Charming,  
Gracious,  
*Gorgeous*  
  
How I love you,  
My Italian soulmate.  



End file.
